Genesis
by The Charmed Rose
Summary: When Alex Lane went with her sister Lois to investigate their cousins death, she unknowingly began her unique fate. Completely unaware she was to become a "vigilante", and an enemy of Lex Luthor.
1. Crusade

**I hope you like this, as it took me quite a while to write.**

* * *

"_I don't even know how to start." "I know you must have a million questions, but I don't know how many answers I can give you."_

My twin sister Lois and I were entranced by the words are cousin Chloe spoke on the video we were watching. She'd been killed three months previously, and we had just come across this video. Which was on her computer, in her school.

"_If you're watching this, it means I'm probably dead."_ I swallowed at Chloe's words, hating the truth of that sentence.

"_You were always the one good thing in my life," she spoke passionately, "and if I didn't tell you enough, I care about you more then you'll ever know."_

"_Please find out who did this Clark." "You're the only one that can."_

Chloe then switched off the camera, making it turn to static.

...

"K-E-N-T." Lois spelled out this Clark's last name furiously whilst she drove the car, causing me to laugh. Lois was not the most patient person I knew, to say the least.

We had agreed to look into are cousin's death, as it was too suspicious, and made no sense.

Chloe had been a third sister to me, and Lois and I would make sure that Lionel Luthor the guy that was responsible, would pay.

"Kent. It's a farm, do they even have addresses?" she asked, taking a sip of her coffee. I remained silent, and just shook my head.

Lois made a groan of protest.

"Look, the last super-genius I had on the line told me to turn right on Route 31. Now I'm totally lost." She explained, as thunder crackled from outside the car.

"Oh about a billon stalks of corn." Lois remarked. "Ah!" she exclaimed. As soon as this happened, the line seemed to go dead on her phone.

"That's just great." Lois mumbled under her breath, showing clear signs of frustration. "I agree." I drawled, earning me a roll of the eyes.

Lois made a move to grab her cigarettes, but I grabbed them before she could. I rolled down the window, and threw them from sight.

"Your quitting, remember?"

"I remember." She replied nonchalantly.

Suddenly a sharp blast of thunder struck the car nearby, causing Lois to swerve the car into a nearby cornfield.

"Well that was fun." I breathed.

Then another blast occurred right in front of us, a brilliant white light that seemed to disappear as quick as it appeared.

Once me and Lois slowly looked back up, we noticed the ring of fire that seemed to be flickering in front of the car.

We got out of the car on both sides, standing beside each other as we saw a man. He was stark naked, and lying in the middle of the small fires surrounding the patch of the field.

"Oh my god." Gasped Lois, as we neared closer to the man.

The man slowly proceeded to stand up, eventually standing. He surveyed the area, looking as though as to see where he was.

"Are you okay?" I called, but got no reply.

"What's your name?" asked Lois. She dragged me gently by the wrist to the man, as she asked the question.

"I don't know." He replied softly, with his back to the two of us.

"We need to get you to a hospital." Lois spoke carefully. "I am fine." The man replied, seeming robotic like.

Lois and I shared an identical look of disbelief, not believing what we just heard. "You've just been hit by lightning, you're stark naked, and you don't even remember your own name." Lois listed.

She always was the chattier of the two of us.

"You have a fairly loose definition of fine."

"I'm surprised your even conscious." I told him, just as he span around. The black haired man seemed around late teens I assessed, just as I realized something.

My eyes strayed upwards in embarrassment, causing me to giggle nervously. "Look at his face," I heard Lois mutter.

However, her eyes strayed downwards for a few seconds, which I tapped her for. "Lois." I scolded under my breath.

The man didn't comment on this, but just remained blank. An awkward silence passed for a few seconds, until Lois spoke up again.

"I've got a blanket in the trunk." Lois informed him. "Don't move. I'll be right back." As Lois turned to go, her eyes locked on mine telling me the same thing.

"Wait."

Lois turned around at his call, seeing what he had to say. "Who are you two?" he asked, nodding between us both.

"Lois. Lois Lane." She smiled.

"And I'm Alexandra Lane." The man's eyes landed on mine, as I smiled too.

...

"Try and keep up." I ordered the man, as Lois pulled him from the elevator. We had arrived at the local hospital, and thunder boy seemed to be a little slow.

All he wore was the blanket from Lois's trunk, which probably left little to my twin's imagination. Let's just say I know how Lois's mind works.

"Why are we here?" The man frowned, just as Lois let him go.

"Gee lemme think..." I pretended to trail off in thought. "To get you checked out." Lois finished, putting it simply enough for him.

"I am fine." He repeated his words from earlier, causing me to roll my eyes. "No you're not." I sighed. We really needed to be looking for Clark, but we couldn't just leave this dude.

Lois scoffed, agreeing with my annoyance. "You know how many people are struck by lightning a year?" Lois asked, whilst the three of us walked down the hallway.

"Hardly any." I answered her question.

"You know how may survive?" I asked, knowing he wouldn't answer. "Even less." Lois finished.

"And the number that get picked up by lost drivers?" "Even less." I had to chuckle at that one.

"Right now your three for three, so how about a little less complaining and a little more forward motion?" Lois suggested, pulling the man along.

"Don't you think this is slightly weird?" I whispered to Lois. "What was he doing in that field?"

"Beats me." She shrugged, as we came to the front desk. The man shot me an odd look, startling me a bit.

"Excuse me," I called to the man at the front desk. "This guy here needs to be looked at," I explained bluntly.

"Fill out these admission forms, and include proof of insurance," the guy instructed blankly, sliding the forms across.

"Slight problem with that," I frowned. "We don't know who he is, and neither does he." Lois explained.

I turned around to see what the man was doing, and saw him wandering in the nearby area. I just shook my head, and turned back around.

"He's got amnesia, so we're turning him over to you," Lois grinned. "Good luck," I whispered quietly.

"You can keep the blanket."

"Free of charge."

Lois and I made a move to go, but we were then blocked by the guy coming out of his booth.

"Woah!" "Woah!" he protested.

"Does this look like an animal shelter?" he asked.

I looked around.

"One of you has to stay with him, until we can find someone who can ID him," he explained. "It's hospital policy."

Lois and I exchanged a look. We were either both staying, or both going. We'd agreed to stick together, and we weren't about to break off now.

"Look we did the good Samaritan thing, but we can't be responsible for this guy!" I protested. "You already are."

"Now I have to call a deputy to get your statements." He told us. Just as the guy said that, I heard the gasp of a passing lady.

My eyes went wide as I saw what she was gasping at. I looked away at the sight of are naked passenger, whilst Lois looked on in approval.

"I think you might wanna get him some clothes first." I suggested, covering Lois's prying eyes.

...

As Lois unzipped her bag, the man continued to stare at us blankly. "What?" I frowned. He didn't reply, but instead got up from where he was sitting, and walked to the door.

We both quickly moved to the door, blocking him from exiting. "We need to stay in the room," Lois ordered.

"And not go anywhere we're not supposed too." I added. "Thank you for the input Alex," replied Lois.

"I'm not supposed to be here." The man informed us, looking determined to get out that door.

"You're not the only one honey." I flashed him a smile, as I directed him back to where he had been seated.

"Stay!" "Good!" I mouthed, as I slowly backed away. I stood beside Lois, who was rifling through her bag again.

"We came to Smallville to investigate are cousins' death, her name was Chloe Sullivan," Lois explained, picking up a few things. "Heard of her?"

"I'll take that as a no." I commented awkwardly.

The man did not say a word, but stared at us both strangely. "Nicorette." Lois summed up what she was chewing.

"Well done!" I cheered, as she rarely listened to me. I'd been trying to get Lois to quit for years, and it had finally taken affect.

Lois rolled her eyes at me, and turned her attention back to the man.

"I've given up smoking, these are all that get me through the day." She began to pace as she spoke.

"I started when me and Alex were 15, it's are father's fault," Lois informed The Man, who continued to be silent.

I held back a snort at the mention of dad, who I knew probably was to blame for the teenage acts of rebellion committed by his girls.

"He said if he ever caught me smoking he'd kill me, so I started." Lois ranted, moving back to standing beside me.

"I started, then I couldn't stop, then judgy over there gave me a gum addiction," Lois nodded to me. I laughed.

"Not my fault," I pointed out, "you can get yellow teeth, lung cancer, throat cancer, you get bad breath, you become short of breath-" I stopped listing, when I realised Lois was eyeing me oddly.

"You both talk a lot." The Man stated.

"Well I'm just not very comfortable with uncomfortable silence, and you're not exactly keeping up with your end of the conversation." Replied Lois.

"What she said." I mumbled lamely.

When I looked up to check the clock, I was pretty gobsmacked. "Forty-Five minutes and still no doctor?" I exclaimed. "What do they get paid by the hour?" I asked.

Lois made a comment about agreeing, but I barley caught it, as I noticed The Man was making a move to go again.

"Where are you going?" Lois asked. "Yes where are you going?" I questioned, curious about what could be so important.

"I'm leaving." He replied. "Well you're going to have to get through the two of us first," I challenged, with Lois and I stood shoulder to shoulder.

I stared in shock, as The Man effortlessly lifted both me and Lois from the ground, and gently placed us to the side. "Okay, no one can be that strong." I frowned.

Lois and I followed The Man from the room, but he was suddenly hugged by a red headed stranger, who must have known him. "It is you!" The woman exclaimed.

"I thought I'd lost you forever!" The woman cried. I figured she was probably his mother, by the age and the worried tone.

"Who are you?" The man asked her, completely clueless.

The smile slowly seemed to drop from the woman's face, showing her shock. "It's me mom." But the man did not seem to know that.

"Don't take it too personally, he doesn't even remember his own name," Lois reassured the woman. "Lois Lane."

"Alex Lane, he seems fine really." I shot her a weak smile, as I felt sympathetic for the poor woman.

"We found him near Route 31," I explained. "Randomly in a field." I added. It just didn't add up as to why he would be there, and what happened there. It was certainly not the most normal thing, when your surrounded by fires, which were centred around you.

"Thank you, for helping him." The woman smiled gratefully. "Me and Alex are just suckers for stay dogs and naked guys," Lois confessed casually.

I elbowed her in the ribs. "Ow!" she hissed. "Subtle, real subtle." I replied, not bothering to lower my voice.

"Okay that didn't come out right." Lois apologized, as she noticed the look on the other woman's face.

"It's been a long night, and I am nicotine deprived," confessed Lois. "Don't mind her." I smiled, enjoying this awkward silence.

"Come on sweetheart, let's get you home," his mother urged, ignoring us. "I'm waiting for the sign." The man smiled in response, rather oddly.

The sign? What the hell did he mean about that?

"Is he okay?" I asked the woman. "Maybe you should take him to a doctor," I suggested. "Lois." She raised her eyebrows. "Alex."

"I am so grateful, but this is a family matter." She nodded, politely telling us we should go. "Okay." Lois nodded.

"We are backing away." She informed the mother, dragging me away with her. Something was odd about what The Man said. He just seemed... off.

"We passed amnesia boy off to his mother," Lois explained to the attendee from earlier, "Didn't catch her name." I added.

"Yeah Martha Kent." He replied. "She's in here all the time."

"Kent?" Me and Lois exclaimed in unison. "As in Clark Kent?" Lois groaned, as we ran to the elevator, in which the pair had gone in.

"Out of all the luck," I laughed.

"Wait a minute!" I called. But before either of us could get another word out, the elevator shut.

"Great now how are we gonna find him?" sighed Lois. "We ask around." I replied cryptically, causing her to frown.

...

"No I need to speak to him now!" Clark's mother exclaimed angrily, whilst on the phone. Lois and I had arrived at the Kent farm, and were standing in the open doorway.

"Just tell him it's regarding my son, Clark Kent," Martha sighed, before hanging up. Who was she calling? Had something happened to Clark?

"Hey." Greeted Lois, causing Martha to turn around. "I tried calling earlier, but I kept getting a busy signal, I don't know how you survive without call waiting!" Lois grinned.

"Where's Clark?" she asked suddenly, stepping into the threshold. "We're really sorry to barge in like this," I apologized to Martha. "It is important though."

Martha nodded. "Upstairs." She answered Lois. "Great." Lois made a move to go up the stairs, but Martha seemed to have a sudden panic in her eyes, as soon as she did.

"Sleeping." Martha added rather too quickly, blocking the stairs. As soon as Lois potted the coffee, I quickly shoved the cup into her grasp. The sooner Lois drank coffee, the better.

"I can't believe this is the town Starbucks forgot," Lois joked. "I heard the only decent coffee shop in town shut down," she rambled casually in front of Martha.

"The Falcon or something." She frowned, walking from Martha. "The Talon." I corrected awkwardly from where I was stood, not exactly sure what to be doing.

"I really appreciate everything that the two of you did for Clark," Martha hesitated with her words, "I don't mean to be rude, but-"

"Mrs Kent." I started, joining the two of them. "We're not here for your thanks, we were wondering if Clark could tell us something about are cousin Chloe's death," I explained, hoping to see what she could tell us.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Martha apologized. "Thank you." I smiled gratefully. "Were she and Clark ever an item?" questioned Lois, heading over to the cupboards.

"Oh I think for a minute-"

"Never had Chloe pegged as the farm-boy type," I chuckled lightly. I remembered a previous time when Chloe had called me and Lo up one time, crying her heart out about a guy named Clark ditching her at a school dance.

I'd sworn I would beat the dude up so she could watch, but it seemed as though that would never happen. "Trust me, that can happen to the best of us," Martha replied warmly.

"Not me." Piped up Lois. "Give me a nerd with glasses any day of the week." I smiled at the unlikeness of that situation.

"Clark has many sides." Nodded Martha.

"Yeah. I've seen several of them already." My eyes went wide. "Speaking of Clark, do you think he'll be up any time soon?" rushed Lois, heading to the stairs again.

"Lois!" I hissed, catching up to her.

"I doubt it." Martha answered, stopping us both in are tracks. "Right now, he is are only chance to get justice for Chloe." Lois started to explain, making an appeal to the woman.

"The FBI inquest closed last week," she explained, "they've ruled the explosion an accident." "You don't exactly get a lot of gas leaks in safe houses do you?" I asked rhetorically.

"And in two weeks, Lionel Luthor is going to walk free," I swallowed, hating how unfair this all was, "and Chloe's death, it will have been for nothing."

I squeezed Lois's shoulder lightly, as she finished speaking to Martha. "I'll have Clark call you if he remembers anything," Martha promised.

"Mrs Kent," I started, scrambling my brain for the right words, "In Chloe's notes she said you used to work for the man in question, he keeps refusing to see us, do you have any advice?" I finished, curious to see what she would tell us.

"Stay away."

I bit my lip nervously, seeing how serious Martha looked. "Neither of you want to get pulled into Lionel's web."

"How did you escape unscathed?"

"I didn't."

"Goodbye Lois." Martha nodded, prying the cup from Lois's grasp. "Goodbye Alex." We headed out of the door.

When we were a good distance away, I voiced my thoughts to Lois. "She's hiding something," I stated.

Lois nodded in agreement with me. "I know."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Me and Lois walked to the netting separating us from Lionel Luthor. We had just been let into his jail room, after lying about are identities.

"Neither of you are Martha Kent, or her lawyer," he stated, obviously having seen us through the mirror he had, as Lionel had his back to us.

"Would you have seen us, if we'd said it was Lois and Alex Lane?" I questioned, amused at the guards gullibility.

"Your two are Chloe Sullivan's cousin," said Lionel, placing down the mirror, and walking to the netting.

"What a loss." "You bite your nails, bad girl," observed Lionel, glancing at Lois's hands that were on the railing.

"Watch it buddy." I snapped.

"But getting through the door doesn't mean I'll talk to you two," he replied. "Guard." Lionel called.

"We don't believe that safe house explosion was an accident," Lois told Lionel, as he sat back down on his seat.

"It might as well have cover up written in black bold letters," I smirked. "Course you don't, you both think I'm responsible." Lionel concluded.

Lionel picked up his book, not paying close attention to us. "Nah." Lois drawled, brushing him off.

"A stunt like that is thuggish and obvious, it smacks of desperation," Lois sneered confidently. I smiled at her, impressed of her taunt.

"All the things you aren't." I added sarcastically, hoping I wounded Lionel's pride. "All right Miss Lanes," Lionel looked up.

"You have my attention, what's your theory?" he questioned.

"Haven't got one." I shrugged.

Lionel laughed at what I said. "Then why are you even here?"

"Because I suggested we go see the person, who ordered Chloe's death," I sneered, disgusted he was about to regain the high life.

"You may not have blown her up," re-started Lois, "but you're the reason she's gone." "Before you begin to anoint her for sainthood, let's get some of the facts straight, shall we?" shot back Lionel.

"The simple truth is, I made her an offer, she took it." He spoke certainly. "I kept my end of the bargain, she didn't."

I scoffed, as this was a complete waste of time. Lionel was a liar, who needed to get his facts right.

"She's dead as a result of her own actions, I had nothing to do with it." He finished, ending with making my blood boil.

"And the next time the two of you come at me with accusations, try to have a little more than righteous indignation."

Lionel placed on his glasses, turning his focus back to his book. "Zoo hours are over Miss Lanes, good day."

Lois and I walked hesitantly to the door that led outside, but I paused, pouting slightly. Lois stayed nearby the door, but watched as I walked closer.

"It must quite confuse you, you have no idea who's helped you," I let out a long fake sigh. "Without Chloe, you can expect to be out of here pretty soon..."

"Are you being set up?"

He frowned at my question. As I walked back to the door, I grinned at him. "You have a good day Mr Luthor." I mocked his previous words, giving him the thumbs up.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

After are rendezvous with the elder Luthor, Lois had decided to make a trip to Chloe's funeral.

I knew she needed to go, as I think Lois felt like she had a lot to say. "I have a confession to make." Lois spoke, once she placed down her flowers near Chloe's grave.

"I didn't go to your funeral." "Alex didn't go, stayed with me instead."

I remembered that day all too well.

Lois and I had been devastated when we received the news of Chloe's death three months ago.

I remember Lois had cried all night. I had heard her crying all night, and when she wasn't, I was.

I held back the tears, as I listened to Lois passionately confess all her inner thoughts, of all the heartache, grief, and pain she had gone through.

No one was stronger than her.

"I promise we'll find out who did this to you, even if we have to do it alone," swore Lois.

"_You're not alone."_

"A fact you could have shared before breathing down are necks," Lois told Clark, who was standing with some flowers with him.

"Hi Clark." I greeted, shooting him a weak smile from where I was stood. "I'm sorry Lois, I didn't know you two were out here," he apologized, as Lois turned away.

Lois slowly got up, and focused her attention on Clark. "Glad to see we've moved past the clothing-optional, stage of are relationship," she commented wryly.

I snorted. "Yes, it's nice to see you wearing something other than a blanket," I smirked, as Clark went slightly red.

"You got your memory back that quick?"

"Nothing permanent."

I frowned at Clark's vague answer to my question, but I brushed it off. It had probably been post traumatic stress, or some sort of mental thing that blocked Clark's memories.

But I knew something was going on, his weird behaviour, his "sign" comment, his mother's odd behaviour, his strange amount of strength... Something just felt off about Clark.

"Chloe's cousins," stated Clark, as he moved closer. "Nicorette addiction, can't stand uncomfortable silences," he trailed off.

Clark turned his gaze to me. "Sister who doesn't like your smoking habits, a little quiet," Clark listed.

"I guess this means your synapses are all firing again," observed Lois. "Congrats amnesia boy." I grinned, thumping him lightly on the arm.

Lois and Clark did not notice, but my eyes went wide as soon as I did. I barely even hit Clark, and it felt like I'd just hit a brick wall.

I felt a sharp stinging sensation surround my hand and I bit on my lip, to keep myself from swearing. And to add to my list of weird things about this dude, he was a walking talking piece of steel.

"Look I can't explain my actions over the past few days," Clark started off, "but Chloe was my best friend."

"You're not the only ones that miss her." He informed, facing Chloe's grave. Whilst I cradled my somewhat fragile hand, I stared sympathetically at Clark.

He too seemed to really miss her. It must have sucked losing your best friend like that, and he seemed devastated.

"We're just the only ones doing something about it." I replied.

Clark turned to face me and Lois, who was stood next to me. "I get the feeling the two of you like to do things by yourselves."

Lois and I looked at each other, and exchanged an amused glance at Clark's words. Lois and Clark began to flirt a little, whilst I held back a laugh as I watched.

"Why don't you two let me help find out who did this to Chloe?" suggested Clark sincerely. "You can both stay at our house while you're in town." He offered.

We both hesitated.

"It beats living out of the one car you both share." I nodded to Lois. "I'll have you know it's an awesome car," I nodded seriously to Clark. No one disses the car.

"And I'll take you up on that offer."

"Thanks." Spoke Lois.

"But you should know," I warned, "neither of us pay attention to curfews, are beds are never made," I paused for a second. "And don't expect to be heard if you want to create some rules."

"We'll give you some time alone." Smiled Lois. I followed after her, and I couldn't rid my smile.

"What is it?" Lois frowned. "You like Amnesia Boy." I whispered, nudging her with the hand that hadn't been used to hit Clark.

Lois rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous." She brushed me off unconvincingly. To this day I have still have no clue, but I swore I heard a badly repressed laugh come from Clark.

"Lois!" "Alex!"

We both stopped dead in our tracks, hearing Clark call our names urgently.

"Chloe's still alive."


	2. Gone

**Thank you for reviewing! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"I know you find it hard to believe, but trust me, Chloe's not buried in that grave."

Clark had continued to insist that Chloe was alive and well, whilst we walked to the top of the hill, where Chloe and her dad's safe house used to be.

"How do you know that?" questioned Lois. "How can you know that?" I asked, frowning in confusion.

I prayed Clark was right, as he seemed dead set on this. He did seem pretty certain, but I wasn't sure whether to believe him or not.

"Look we want her back more than anyone!" exclaimed Lois. "But don't you think your hunch is a rung on the grief ladder?"

"You have to admit Clark, it doesn't make much sense," I told him, hurrying after them. "None of this would've happened if I'd have been there." Sighed Clark.

What did he mean by that?

"Okay commando, I don't get you."

"Half the time your all meek and "yes ma, yes pa," trailed Lois. "But the rest of the time your overconfident ego rears its ugly head," I added bluntly.

Lois smirked.

"That doesn't happen to you two much does it?" "Not being able to peg someone right away?" I rolled my eyes, finding him a bit too self righteous at the moment.

"Oh get over yourself, you are so not that complicated."

"Clark you're not that deep."

As we approached the wreckage, I stared in horror. There was barely any trace of it left, and the blast seemed to have been extremely powerful.

"This was Chloe's safehouse?" I breathed.

"You mean what's left of it," Clark corrected. The three of us then went under the crime scene tape, and walked closer to the former house.

"What exactly do you expect to find here?" Lois asked, whilst we took in the surroundings of the wreckage.

"Evidence?" I mused. "Clues?"

"I don't know, but the FBI sealed the case, even the autopsy reports," replied Clark, still walking around. "Doesn't that sound a little odd?"

"Maybe she got out before the explosion." Clark said, obviously suggesting anything at the moment. "Clark, she walked inside." I swallowed, looking him in the eye. "How could she have survived?"

"You may be in denial about Chloe's death, but we're gonna find out who did this to her," spoke up Lois.

I nodded, agreeing with her. "Let's get out of here guys," Lois urged, "this place gives me the creeps."

I wasn't going to argue there.

Suddenly we all noticed a sharp gust of wind seemed to become louder, and the three of us noticed an oncoming helicopter.

"Not good!" I exclaimed, seeing two men slip out from the plane. "Really not good!" "RUN!" Clark shouted to us.

Me and Lois didn't need telling twice, and sped away from the wreckage. We continued to run downhill, until we noticed the approaching helicopter tailing us from behind.

Just as it was about to block us off and reach us, Lois tugged me to the ground, and the helicopter flew right past. We both tumbled slightly, but got up quick, seeing the helicopter change course to follow us.

We continued the high-speed chase through a cornfield, until we reached a paved area, and a man jumped down.

The man threw a few punches at us both, but we continued to exchange turns catching them.

Lois eventually managed to strike a hard blow to his face, which caused him to fall to the ground. Allowing me to knee him in the face.

"Oh yeah!" I shouted, doing a short lived victory dance. Lois eyed me weirdly, as soon as I was done. "Too much?" I frowned. "Yeah..."

"Alex?" "Lois?"

Clark was stood beside us, with a shocked luck upon his face. Clark had obviously never seen girl power before.

"Well don't just stand there!" Ordered Lois. "Come on!" She tugged Clark along, as we ran from the area.

...

We eventually ended up back at the Kent farm. Clark had presumably gone for a shower, and I briefly recalled hearing Lois tell me she was about to go in a few seconds ago.

My eyes widened, as I had not been listening that much to her. I ran from the bedroom where I sorting my hair which had gotten a little messy, and ended up coming up behind Martha Kent.

She was frozen in the doorway for some reason. I walked up behind her, and unsuccessfully tried to hold back a laugh of disbelief.

A smiling Lois was perched over a towel covered Clark, smiling at Martha. "Alexxxx..." Lois drawled in greeting.

"Unbelievable." I smiled, shaking my head at the fact Lois was wearing a shirt that most likely belonged to Clark. I laughed even more, as Clark seemed completely speechless.

...

We were all under the scrutinising eyes of Clark's parents, who demanded an explanation as to why Lois and Clark seemed to be in an uncomfortable position.

I was mostly there for moral support.

"I don't understand what the big deal is here. We just took a shower." Lois insisted. "Not the best way to phrase that." I informed her.

"Showers!" Clark corrected quickly. "We took separate showers!" "At noon?" questioned a disbelieving Martha.

"I can vouch for them!" I raised my hand. "We were just gonna-" "We went to Chloe's safe house," Clark explained cutting Lois off.

We both stared menacingly at Clark, as he gave the game away pretty quick. "Well you know how to keep a secret," I mumbled, mocking him.

"These guys showed up and chased us into a field, there was all this dirt," Clark further went on.

"Clark." His dad cut him off. "That's a federal crime scene." He scolded. "And the last thing we want, is for you three kids to get involved with the FBI."

"Whoever it was we don't need to worry, because their chopper is face-first in the middle of the field." Lois reassured them. "That was actually kinda odd," I mused aloud.

Clark and his parents each seemed to gain an exasperated look upon their faces as I said that.

"This awkward silence is starting to get to me, so we're just gonna go," I told the Kent's. Lois pulled on her bag.

"Way to go!" she whispered, as we walked past. "Blabber mouth!" I mouthed, following Lois up the stairs.

...

A while after, Lois and I decided to visit Chloe's grave, and see for ourselves whether Clark's assumptions were indeed correct.

I grunted as I shifted another pile of dirt.

We were digging up Chloe's grave. I know it sounds horrible and sick, but it would be better to see if Chloe's body was there or not.

Eventually after we were covered in dirt, Lois ended up getting to the grave. "I hope that Clark is right, otherwise this is gonna be really ugly Chlo," squirmed Lois.

I threw my shovel over the top of the hole, and kneeled down to shove away the dirt covered grave.

"I swear if you're alive Chloe, I'll buy you some new shoes, and a purse to match." I spoke as I shoved away the dirt, earning me an odd look from Lois.

I slowly bent down to open the grave, and it gave out the odd groan as I opened it. To the relief of both me and Lois, the casket was empty.

"He was right."

We both breathed in relief, but before either of us could say anything, a voice called out. "Where's Chloe Sullivan?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"You better tell me where she is," The man demanded, as he walked closer to us. Lois and I quickly climbed from the grave, and I saw Lois reach into her bag for something.

"What posse couldn't get to us the first time?" questioned Lois, as we walked closer. "Were they all out of big menacing men?" I smirked.

The man knocked us both down, Lois's weapon flying from her hands. My eyes widened at the silver metallic sword that was his hand, and I then dodged a blow of his.

The man accidently took a swipe at a nearby grave, narrowly missing me. But before the man could strike the two of us, he was whacked over the head with a shovel.

The man turned around, and was then sprayed with what I know knew was pepper spray. It was a dark haired young girl, who seemed a little scary.

The man screamed out in pain, and landed on the ground.

The girl rushed over to me and Lois, and helped us both to our feet. "Are you two okay?" she breathed.

However when we turned are attention back to the man, he was nowhere in sight. We were all panting heavily, and were now a little worried.

"Where the hell did he go?" I asked.

"Medieval psychopath."

I almost laughed, but the intense look on the other girl's face put me off slightly. "Guess you'd have to be, in order to dig up a grave in the middle of the day," commented the girl, with a disgusted look upon her face.

I snorted. "That was us." I corrected the girl, as she looked at us again. "It's are cousins grave." I added, feeling put off by the girls frown.

"Lois Lane." Lois greeted, holding out her hand. "Alex Lane." I followed suit, smiling at the girl.

"Lana Lang." She replied, shaking each hand.

...

After saving our lives, Lana offered us a ride back to the Kent farm. I liked the girl already, as she kicked butt, and she was pretty nice.

All three of us got out of the car, and I smiled knowingly. When Clark greeted her with the most adorable look puppy dog look, I've ever seen. "Lana." He breathed.

I sensed some issues there, as Lana stared back with a slight tense look. "Lana. Your back!" smiled Clark.

"Hey." Lana greeted, sounding a little glum.

As I came around from the passenger seat and Lois from the back, the smile slightly left Clark's face.

"Alex." "Lois." He deadpanned. "Hey buddy!" I greeted, unaffected by his not so cheery attitude.

"How did you three-" "We just met," explained Lana, brushing away a stray hair.

"I stopped by the cemetery to pay my respects to Chloe." She continued. "I think your forgetting the part when you saved are lives!" exclaimed Lois.

"She whooped ass." I nodded seriously to Clark, who nodded back. "Some Ginsu boy came after us at Chloe's grave," Lois added.

"It was pretty weird, what with the metal hand!" I shrugged casually, going unnoticed. "Look Clark," Lana began, moving forward to Clark, "if you really think that Chloe's alive, I wanna help find her."

"Lana look, I don't wanna get your hopes up, but we don't know anything for sure." Replied Clark. I rolled my eyes, as Lana could really help.

"Okay." She nodded.

"Your back from Paris, you must have found what you were looking for," Clark commented. It was rather cryptic, as there was obviously some past history going on there.

"I'll say!"

"I second that!"

"Who wouldn't want a hot summer fling in the most romantic city on Earth?" Lois questioned.

Lana went slightly quiet at that point, confirming for me there was definitely some dating history between Clark and Lana.

"I was going to tell you."

"It's okay."

"Really?" Lois frowned. "You two?" "Them two." I nodded, not really that surprised at that fact.

"We never-"

"Not really-"

"It's complicated."

"A complicated thing, never mind." Lois brushed them off. All four of us remained silent, but then I spoke up.

"Farm chores Clarky Boy?" I asked, nodding to the tractor to his side. Clark nodded awkwardly, obviously somewhat distracted by Lana's presence.

"Well erm, I'm gonna go." Smiled Lana, heading back to her car. "Thanks for the ride Lang!" I smiled, just as she passed.

"It's no problem." Lana brushed me off, heading back to her car. "The awkward tension's just getting started!" commented Lois, just as Lana was out of earshot.

"I really crashed and burned on that one." Lois nodded. "Must be a daily ritual for you," Clark observed.

"Served." I smirked.

"Only when I'm barrelling into a train wreck." Lois shot back, as I followed her to the house.

...

After Lois headed upstairs, I pulled out my phone. After everything that had happened, I decided to phone up my best friend.

I had known her since my military family relocated to Texas, where in the new school I met her.

She answered after the first couple of rings.

"I was sleeping in!" she complained, yawning in greeting.

"And hello to you too Tess!" I laughed, amused by her annoyance. "So, why'd you wake me up Lane?" Tess groaned, as I heard her sitting herself up.

"The grave was empty."

"You're kidding!" Tess exclaimed. "Well Chloe's got to be alive!" I smiled at Tess's enthusiasm, noting that I was very lucky to have her. Not even Lois knew about Tess.

"Do you think it's still worth looking into?" I questioned, not mentioning the attack of the metallic hand guy.

I didn't want to get Tess involved, as it seemed me and Lois had stumbled on to something pretty dangerous.

"Hell yes." She replied bluntly, reassuring me it was the right thing to do. "Thank Tess." I breathed, feeling better about getting that all out.

"So how's life in Star City?" I drawled.

I could hear Tess's faint chuckles on the other end of the phone, as I waited for a minute or two.

Only about a year or so ago, me, Tess and our friend Megan got kidnapped. It had occurred during a class of ours. Megan had been slaughtered by our captors, and Tess and I had escaped with a billionaire that had been stuck on the island.

Ollie King, or something. I could never remember. Tess was dating him, and she seemed to be doing good after everything. Still, it was probably the worst time in both our lives.

It still hurt to even think of it.

"Oliver's still cagey," she replied. "He'll get over it!" I brushed it off. "Ollie King is just another male," I reassured her, sighing dramatically.

Tess's faint laugh told me I got his name wrong, again.

"One of these days you'll remember his name Lane." She laughed.

"Keep dreaming Mercer."

...

Wondering where Clark and Lois were after a while alone, I headed into the nearby barn. There were some stairs leading up to a balcony of some sort, so I headed up.

"Do you always have to finish people's thoughts?" Clark complained. I snorted at the scene before me, as Lois and Clark were arguing like an old married couple again.

"Well am I right?" Lois asked.

But before they could exchange any more words, I hurried over to the two of them. The helicopters were back, and were surrounding the barn we were in.

"Come on!" "We gotta go!" Lois urged, as the bright light blocked the view of the window in the barn.

But before we could even get down the steps, an approaching figure came into view. I burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles, as the big bad we were running from was mine and Lois's dad.

"Hi daddy."

...

"I thought we had an understanding." The General fumed, as he stormed off from the barn. "The two of you were to stay away from that crime scene."

"Here comes the hypocrite patrol!" I sing songed, as dad pulled out a cigar. Dad had always complained with me about Lois's smoking habits, yet here he was with a cigar.

"What was the Pentagon too boring?" I asked, the sarcasm heavy laced in my voice. Dad laughed. "They sent me out to Fort Ryan to oversee some manoeuvres."

"To keep an eye on us, is that it boss?" asked Lois. "Lo, Al, drop it." Ordered dad. "Why?" Lois asked.

" We're obviously on to something here, otherwise you wouldn't be calling out the birds if we were late for dinner." She observed.

Dad followed me and Lois back into the Kent house, and he suddenly plastered a smile upon his face. "This is some place you've got here Mr and Mrs Kent." He smiled.

"And again, I'd like to thank you for keeping an eye on my little Lo and Al." Dad thanked graciously. "I'm 5'6." I spoke up.

Once again I was ignored, but my eyes locked with Clark's. I had caught him trying not to laugh, which was victory in my eyes.

"Can I offer you a Chavelo?" asked Dad, holding his up. My eyes widened at that, as the thought of Jonathan Kent in possession of a Chavelo was a little disturbing.

"Hand rolled with some of the finest tobacco, in the US, of A." Dad bragged. "Subtle, real subtle." I mumbled.

Jonathan hesitantly looked at it, but pulled a smile. "No, my heart isn't exactly what it used to be," he explained.

Dad nodded in understanding, and then turned to Martha. "I'm gonna have to take a rain check on your hospitality Mrs Kent." He apologized.

"You're welcome anytime." Martha nodded, shaking hands with dad. "Thank you." "Let's double time it girls," dad ordered.

Me and Lois both rushed at Clark at the same time, and ended up hugging him together. "This is about Chloe." Lois whispered. "Clark, find the connection to LuthorCorp."

She then pulled away, and moved back to dad. "So long Kent." I whispered, heading back to Lois and dad.

"Good night." Dad nodded, as we headed out the door.

...

The next day, Lois and I snuck into are dad's office. We searched all of his files for any clues, but we weren't coming up with anything.

At the sound of the door opening, we both span around. Seeing it was only Clark, I breathed a sigh of relief.

Clark quickly shut the door, disapproval clear in his eyes. "Considering your father has a yard full of tanks out there, I don't think you two should be in his office rifling through his things."

I rolled my eyes at his lecture, as how else were we supposed to find information? "Please, that's exactly what we should be doing!" I smirked.

"They didn't seem to slow you down any," Lois observed, folding her arms. Once I thought about it, I started to wonder exactly how Clark had gotten here.

"Gotta say I'm impressed Smallville, that you could sneak on a military base undetected," she commented. "Seriously, how did you get here?" I frowned.

Clark didn't reply, but he immediately got that uneasy look upon his face again. "What are you doing here?" Lois asked.

"Looking for you two." He answered. "I think your father is working for Lex Luthor." Clark explained. "I saw one of his cigars in his library."

"Dear old dad's working with Daddy Warbucks?" I faked gasped, not surprised dad would make deals with baby Luthor.

"I knew it!" Lois exclaimed. "We both knew." I nodded. "You're right, what do you know? Are dad and the king of the trust fund kids." Lois commented, as she headed to the computer.

I remained stood beside the computer desk, not making a move to look through the papers. "And if he finds us here-" "We can handle him Clark." I cut him off.

"Besides, if you think that chopper recital was something, you should have seen the escort I had for prom," she smirked.

I laughed lightly, as I remembered her returning home early. "I ditched my bodyguard!" she had hissed, as I let her into our house. I had not gone, as I did not fancy the idea of having my own stalker for the night.

"And I thought my father was overprotective." Clark commented.

"I guess when he lost are mom he kinda cracked, and ever since he's been scared of losing us to." Lois explained. Lois looked over at me, that silent subject being exchanged between us.

"He's not as bad as he looks." I agreed. Me getting kidnapped less than three years ago hadn't helped, and dad had added on the extra over protectiveness layer.

Clark glanced over at the nearby picture on dad's desk, which was of our parents and me and Lois as kids. It was taken a while before are younger sister Lucy was born, and looked a little aged.

"I can actually talk about her." Lois smiled weakly, as she noticed Clark's expression of the comment. "She died when we were both six." I said.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Unless you got her hooked on cigarettes behind the gym during high school." Our mother was a bit of weak subject for Lois, and she didn't really like to talk about her a lot.

"Want something to do?" I offered, holding out a file for Clark. He smiled, and started to leaf through it.

I peeked over Clark's shoulder, and saw his finger rest on the listed name of Nellie Blyne. "Nellie Blyne?" Clark frowned aloud.

"Chloe loved that chick." I murmured, remembering her raving about a reporter of the same name.

Clark and I exchanged a knowing look, and I saw he had realized the same thing. He really was Chloe's best friend.

"I know." Spoke Lois.

"Can you believe after 15 years, are dad is finally getting some action?" Lois smiled, flipping through a file.

"I'm kinda happy for the old geezer."

"No she died 80 years ago." Clark corrected. "But it says in his calendar he's been taking R and R with at least once a week." Lois frowned.

It couldn't be just a coincidence, that Chloe's idol's name just happens to show up in are dad 's files.

"She was one of the first undercover female reporters," Clark explained, "and by pure coincidence, Chloe's hero!" I finished, being deliberately sarcastic.

Lois sat down in the desk chair, and flipped through a file. "It says here she is at," Lois settled on a page, "2348 Walnut Street."

However as soon as Lois finished, Clark had disappeared from the room. "Clark?" I peered out the door, seeing no trace of a running Clark.

I turned back into the room. "He's gone." I frowned.

...

I stared in shock at the metallic man, as both Lois and I fired upon him with electrical guns. I had seen Clark near him, and was hoping the electric was enough to incapacitate him.

And then without warning, he somehow dissolved. Into big metallic gloop. We both seemed a little shocked, to say the least.

"What the hell was that?" Lois exclaimed, as I placed down my weapon. "Gloop." I declared. "Chloe's always said this town was weird." Lois noted, as all three of us stared at it.

"I don't know how you ever survived without me."

"Or your charming sidekick!"

Clark shot us both a disbelieving look, but remained silent. "How did you two get here anyway?" Clark asked, as he took off in another direction.

"What do you mean how did we get here?"

"How did you get here?"

"Chloe!" Clark yelled.

And then I saw him embrace a tiny blonde on the floor, who looked to be in bad shape. I began to grin like an idiot, and nudged Lois once I realized it was Chloe.

"Lois?" "Alex?"

I was still smiling, even when Chloe saw we were there. Oh it was so great to see Chloe again. "What are you two doing here?" she asked, hugging us both.

I gulped in shock, as it was still quite a wonder to be actually seeing Chloe. "Putting the worst two months of my life behind me." I heard Lois gasp.

"Ditto." I replied, still clutching to Chloe. "Oh we've missed you Barbie." I smiled. We let go of each other, and it seemed to be laughs all around.

I smiled, as Clark frowned at a comment that didn't include him. "If you guys don't mind, I'd really like to get out of here." Chloe interrupted, smiling awkwardly.

"Let's get out of here."

"Before Lionel throws any more creeps at you."

"Yeah, because tomorrow morning in court, I'm gonna kick Lionel Luthor's butt."

"Have a camera on hand Barbie."

...

"So this is what you do, when you're not Lana brooding."

Clark span around at the sound of my voice. I had been looking to find Clark and thank him for his help in finding Chloe, and his parents had directed me in the direction of a local cave.

It was beautiful.

It was filled with fantastic drawings, all that seemed to be Native American. "What are you doing down here?" he frowned, a puzzled expression on his face.

I smiled, and came to stand beside Clark. "Your parents told me you'd be here," I explained. "On behalf of myself and Lois, I wanted to thank you for helping bring Chloe back home."

Clark shot me a grateful smile, which must've been odd for him to do, as I was a Lane. "You would've done the same thing," replied Clark, brushing me off.

I did not reply, but my eyes landed on the wall Clark was staring at. "What's that?" I frowned.

Not even a meter from where we were standing, there was a thick triangle. Surrounding the triangle, were some oddly shaped symbols.

But the symbol I was pointing to, was the top half of a circle and at the bottom of it was a medium sized line.

Clark seemed surprised at what I was pointing to. "That's Sita." He answered. "It says that she will be a woman apart of a powerful group, and will have strength beyond anyone's dreams."

I smiled. "How Xena of her," I observed. Clark smiled and frowned slightly. "Legend says that she'll be a powerful ally of the warrior Naman, but will fall in love with one of his enemies, and will end up at a crossroads."

"Huh."


	3. Facade

**Thank you for reviewing! Sorry this chapter was shorter, than the others, but that will change next chapter.**

**Mrs.10thDoctor:** I have no idea! Lol.

* * *

After Lois had driven us both to the Kent farm, I quickly got out. I clapped at Clark's good throw of a ball.

"Go Team!" I yelled obnoxiously loud. "Nice arm Farm boy." Lois told Clark, following me towards him. "When's the first game?"

Clark seemed a little speechless, and seemed surprised to see us. "I'm not on the team." Replied Clark.

"Why not?" Lois questioned. "An arm like that is a "get out of geek free" pass." "You should try out..." I teased.

Clark shook his head. "Even if I wanted to play..." he trailed. "Which obviously you do," Lois attempted to finish.

"And would fulfil that fantasy I saw you have..." I added. "that wouldn't be the reason." Clark finished.

"Thanks, I don't really consider myself a geek," Clark retorted, walking off in a different direction.

"So what do you see yourself as?" asked Lois, as we both trailed after him. "I don't know, an outsider I guess." Clark answered.

I and Lois both laughed at the use of the word "outsider," which only Clark would use. "That's a recipe for wedgies if I've ever heard one," Lois laughed.

"Promise me you'll never repeat that sentence," I begged, still cringing in the aftermath of it.

"Have I said how much I'm gonna miss you two?" Clark asked, the sarcasm clearly showing. As soon as Clark said that, we noticed dad had pulled up in one of his "army cars."

"Dad." I nodded, confused at his sudden appearance. "Don't you have 3000 guys to babysit?" Lois frowned.

"Do you really need to keep checking up on us?" I sighed. "It appears that way." He answered grimly.

"I know that I'm late, but I can still make it to campus for orientation," Lois told dad. "What she said." I nodded, failing to imitate Lois's confident stance.

"Save yourself the trip. Met U just yanked your acceptance." Dad replied, only looking at Lois. Dad turned to me.

"And apparently, an Alexandra Lane never even applied," Dad informed me, eyebrows raised. "Figured I'd do the whole fifty states thing!" I shrugged, somewhat serious.

I didn't want to be tied down to one place. But friends, family, and my irritating need to know big kept secrets stopped me from taking off.

I figured Lucy would enjoy the company, so I saw no problem with me becoming the Lane version of Columbus.

Of course, I knew dad would disapprove. Lois had encouraged me to go, but I didn't want to leave Chloe so soon, and I was still impatient to know what Clark was hiding.

"They can't do that!" Lois exclaimed, saving me from a rant. "You don't have enough credits to finish high school." Dad argued.

"She did not miss that many classes!" I laughed nervously. "Lo, you failed the last semester." Dad told her.

I elbowed Clark, as he began to laugh, but I forgot he was made of steel. And I ended up with a throbbing arm.

I bit my lip to cry out from pain, but the next few words from dad's mouth caused me to laugh out loud.

"You start Smallville High."

Never in my entire life did I see Lois so bummed out. "Do not say a word!" Lois pointed, eyeing me sternly.

"Great."

...

The next day while Chloe was taking Lois to school, I ended up somewhere I did not want to be.

After I came back home after the kidnapping, The General insisted I have some therapy. I may have been the youngest one there, but I had learnt to deal with it.

I still had nightmares about Marcos and his goons.

I sighed, and stared at the door I was waiting for to open. I was in a waiting room, hoping the shrink would finish soon.

An elderly woman then came out from the room, and checked in the woman at the front desk.

About two minutes after the woman left, my name was called. "Alexandra Lane!" The woman called, "Doctor Quinzel will see you now."

...

I hesitantly knocked on Quinzel's office, and I heard a faint, "_Come in."_ I slowly shut the door, and prepared myself for one hour of pure torture.

"Hi Alex." Dr Quinzel greeted. I may hate therapy, but Dr Quinzel seemed like a sweet lady. Plus she didn't call me Alexandra.

"Hi Dr Quinzel," I flashed the blonde a weak smile, and seated myself on the couch beside her. "Alex," she chuckled, "you do know your allowed to call me Harleen, like all my other clients."

I smiled, but mentally noted I didn't even want to be here.

...

"So do you have any other contact with," Harleen pondered for a minute, scrunching up her face, "Tess Mercer, and Oliver Queen was it?"

I nodded awkwardly. "Me and Queen never spoke two words to each other," I admitted, "but I call Tess sometimes."

"That's good." Smiled Harleen softly. "But ever since she headed off to University and Star City with Queen, I only get to call her now."

Harleen frowned at my words, and seemed a little surprised. "I'm sorry to hear that." She nodded.

I felt frustrated at her, as I knew Harleen was only caring because she was getting paid for me to spill my guts.

But there was no one else I could really talk to about it, as Megan had been right next to me when she was shot.

If only I had been more patient with Harleen Quinzel.

...

Whilst I was driving from Harleen's office, I was surprised to receive a phone call from someone I hadn't spoken to in a while.

"Hello?"

"Alex, I need you to come to Metropolis."

"Carter what's wrong?"

"Luthor's just come down, asking about Dr Fate."

I glared at nothing in particular, as Dr Fate was no longer around. A few years back, I had stumbled on to something.

I was fourteen, and I was bored.

It was no excuse, but it was either Lucy's ballet recital, or surfing the web. I discovered an interesting story, about a bunch of superheroes.

Back in the day they had downed some costumes, and along with some strange abilities, they took to the streets to fight crime.

They ended up disbanding, but I checked out something else. In the year they had disbanded, a group of people had been arrested.

But the charges had been to specific, and too organized. I tracked one called Carter Hall, who had been as stubborn as a mule at first.

Carter had refused to answer any questions, and was a bowel full of sunshine when I met him. What, with the glaring, and the rolling of the eyes.

He eventually kicked me out of his museum that he lived in, but with a hairpin, I managed to pick the lock.

After some snooping, I had looked at some artefacts they had kept. It had been the costumes of some of the superheroes, and had confirmed for me that Carter was one of them.

I was startled, when I had been joined by another man. He was had electric greyish hair, and had that kind smile you knew you could trust.

"I guess the helmet was right about you."

The man had been Sylvester, who had been lodging at the museum at the time. He had explained at the time that the wearer of the helmet of Dr Fate, had seen that I would discover their secret.

They had welcomed me to the fold, and made me swear I would not spill a word to anyone. I had kept in touch mostly with Sylvester, who had become a good friend.

Carter was kind of the permanent father figure who I never had, and I always wanted to prove to him I was not just some silly high school girl, obsessed with makeup and boys.

"Want me to kick his ass?"

"It would be appreciated, if I had backup."

"I'm on my way."

...

Once I parked nearby the museum, I headed straight inside. I walked straight past the mustard coloured rooms, and entered the room furthest down the hall.

It was the biggest one inside, and it was where I could hear the sounds of Carter yelling. I hesitantly walked in, and saw the two men going at it.

They were both stood close to each other, and my eyes went wide, as a painting of the whole Justice League was covered and hanging close by.

"Alex!" exclaimed Carter, turning his attention away from Luthor. "There's nothing to see here is there?"

Carter came over to stand beside me, leaving me to assess the man he was eager to get away from.

Lex was dressed in the finest clothes money could buy, and seemed quite proper in a way. He seemed to carry himself with a confident stance, and was at that moment flashing me a flirty smile.

I rolled my eyes, as I knew his type. He reminded me a little of Ollie King, he was obviously the rich playboy kind of guy. And I didn't need the latest article about LuthorCorp, to know this guy was not trustworthy.

"Yeah. And if you're looking to buy the place, I think Wall street has better housing." I commented, flashing Lex a fake smile.

An amused look came across Lex's face, and he turned his attention to me. "And you are?" he asked, waving his hand.

"Alex Lane."

"Lex Luthor."

"I know. I've met Clark Kent."

"Funny," Lex frowned, "I've never met you before." "I'm new in town," I explained, a little bored with are banter.

"You related to General Lane?"

"Yeah, you guys sucked at hiding the conspiracy about Chloe."

A strange silence seemed to pass between us, so I decided to speak up. "So are you gonna go?" I frowned, "My old boy Carter needs to get back to brooding." I patted Carter, hoping for some effect.

Carter rolled his eyes at me, whilst the comment caused Lex to chuckle. Lex made his way to the door, but paused in the doorway.

"Be seeing you. Alex."

I was a little bias, as I did not like his dad. But I had gotten a bad feeling from Lex, and I just felt really uncomfortable with him.

I nodded, and Lex headed out. As soon as I heard the sound of the door closing, I suddenly realized something. I turned to Carter, and poked him to get his attention.

"Do they have a school for the rich, that spit out Luthor's and Ollie Kings?"

Never have I gotten a weirder look, as I did in that moment with Carter. "You're welcome." I nodded, before following Lex out of the door.

...

"What a wackjob."

The next day, Lois had began her recount of a psycho plastic surgeon, who had almost done some not so great work on Lois.

"So where were you yesterday?"

I had gotten a school pass to go visit Lois and Chloe at the school, and we were both waiting for Chloe at the bottom of some steps.

"Nowhere." I shrugged carelessly, glancing at Lois's Smallville Torch report. "My, my," I commented, with raised eyebrows. "You'll give Barbie a run for her money."

Just as I spoke those words, Chloe came down the steps. "Admiring the genius within huh?" she glanced, as we began to walk down the hallways.

"No college, and she's already picked out a career!" I gasped in fake shock, earning myself a roll of the eyes.

"It had a typo." Protested Lois.

"Nice try." Scoffed Chloe.

"So I followed up on the Abby storyline, and it looks like mother makeover is gonna be playing, "Mirror Mirror" on the psych ward from now on." Explained Chloe, referring to what happened when I was in Metropolis.

"Is Abby gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, she'll be back next week."

"Good to hear."

"So," smiled Chloe, "are you two excited for your first pep rally?" "No exactly the Friday night I've been dreaming of," replied Lois.

"It does seem a little kiddish..."

"Oh come on!" exclaimed Lois. "It's Lois's debut as Smallville's newest celeb!" "One plastics R us piece, and they'll be holding tables all over town for me!" scoffed Lois.

"Have faith Lois." I sing songed.

"You'd be surprised. Not that I'm ceding my stance, on a woman's right to choose rhinoplasty, but you've got fan mail."

I smiled in victory, as Chloe handed some letters over to Lois. "Looks like your expose struck a couple of chords." Chloe commented.

"I'm so proud!" I smirked.

"I didn't even expect anybody to read this, let alone have a "life-changing experience." Read Lois. "Please." She scoffed.

"Say what you want, but I know inside, it's getting to you!" insisted Chloe. I found this display quite amusing to watch, as Lois really did have potential to become a reporter.

"Welcome to the bullpen Miss Lane!"

"Yeah Miss Lane," I giggled.

"Now I'm off to see Clark Kent in a wet T-shirt, you two ladies care to join me?" offered Chloe.

"Like I've never seen that before."

...

We were all surrounding a water dunking tank, where Clark was about to get dunked. None other than his best pal Lois.

"Didn't those guys on the base teach you anything?"

I burst into uncontrollable laughter at Clark's face, as Lois successfully managed to send him into the tank.

...


	4. Devoted

**Thank you for reviewing! And you'll find out if Alex is going to college in this chapter.**

* * *

"You think they'll ever show up?"

At that moment, I was in The Torch newspaper office, where Chloe was waiting for the only other reporters, Clark and Lois.

"Hey Chloe, have you seen the way all these football players have been acting?" asked Lois, as she entered with Clark trailing after her.

Chloe was busy sorting out a new edition, and wasn't paying much attention. "Yeah, and I noticed one of them unloaded a shotgun the boys locker room." Chloe commented, pulling together a few things.

"I was thinking about doing an article on the subject, but the only two reporters I have are late again," remarked Chloe, smiling throughout. "And the only company I have, is witty girl."

"Oh!" "Hi, it's you!"

I chuckled lightly, and flipped through the brochure I was reading. As I was definitely not going to Metropolis University, I was searching for permanent housing.

Chloe had printed some housing info off for me, as I couldn't crash with the Kent's forever. I wanted to help people for a job, but some of the things that were on offer just weren't for me.

It was something I had always loved doing, but there wasn't exactly something at the job centre that would fit that quite pacific preference of mine.

I didn't mind doing the odd bit of reporting for my school newspaper, but doing it as a profession, I wouldn't be taken seriously.

I had made a compromise with dad, and had agreed to take some online classes. Smallville felt like a good place to settle into for a little while, and I would be close to Chloe.

And as much as I hated to admit it, some of the reason I was staying was because I knew Clark was hiding something. No person was that naturally hard to punch, and he was just so secretive!

"Sorry, I was trying to get Metropolis U to change their admission policy," apologized Lois. "And I had to pick up my jacket," I placed down the printouts, as Clark stepped forward. "What do you think?"

The colours just didn't suit him.

"It's not exactly your colours," commented Chloe. "Maybe if you have some blue with the red..." I pondered. I had no idea that comment would come back, and bite me in the ass one day.

"It's the school colours."

I just shook my head, and went to stand beside Chloe. Since it was Harleen's day off, and there was nothing interesting to do, I had nothing much to do, besides stay at The Torch.

I blanked out the others for a little while, but I soon got bored of house searching. Without the others noticing, I headed out of the room.

...

Smallville High was, well, small.

After taking a tour of the football field, I found myself back in the hallways of the school. I ended up near the boys locker room, where I caught a glimpse of Clark and Lex together.

"I know what you're doing. But you can't buy back my friendship."

As Clark walked off, Lex span around, and his eyes immediately locked with mine. "So your friends with Carter Hall, and you eavesdrop." Commented Lex. "I learn something new about you, every time I see you."

Lex looked more amused than angry, and joined me at the side of the door. "Do you go here?" he asked, a frown upon his face.

"Hell no, I'm just visiting." I explained.

Remembering what I had seen between Lex and Clark, I guessed maybe Clark's secretive nature maybe drove them apart.

"Did Clark ever keep secrets from you?"

Lex frowned at my question, but seemed slightly intrigued. "You've noticed it to?" So it wasn't just me and Lois then.

"The boy has got more secrets then an CIA operative, " I commented. Lex nodded in agreement, seeing my point.

"He'll show up somewhere too fast, and then he'll make up a bad lie to explain it," confessed Lex. I was obviously bringing up some old frustration, as it was showing in his expression.

I never thought I'd see the day, when I had a mutual understanding with Lex Luthor.

Before heading out from the school, I nodded awkwardly to Lex. "Good talking to you Luthor."

...

Deciding that obsessing over Clark's big dark secret was getting silly, I headed back to the caves.

I had been thinking about the symbol Clark had shown me, and I had the urge to learn more about it.

I planned to research more about it, but at the moment, I just decided to go to the caves. I ended up finding myself staring at it, finding it really odd.

The shape was bordering a triangle, which was the size of a tire. Figuring what I was doing was pretty stupid, I made a move to go.

But then I noticed there was a hole in the wall. It wasn't too big, but it curved into the other wall.

I tapped it gently, and then realized the wall was hollow. I had no idea how a wall in a cave could be hollow, but it was obvious.

Praying my wrist didn't suffer the same fate it did with Clark's shoulder, I took a swing at the wall. And it cracked open.

I shoved away the loose rock, and could clearly see something lying on a flat surface of the rock.

I looked closer, and saw it was a bracelet. The band was thick silver, and on the top, was a circle. It seemed to be carefully cemented on the band, and was placed right in the middle.

I slowly picked it up to examine it, and stared in wonder. It was real silver, and must have been put inside the wall somehow.

For some reason, I felt the need to take the bracelet with me. It had an odd feel to it, and felt too light.

Yes the weight of bracelets are of course light, but it barely felt like I was even touching anything. There was a gap in the back of the bracelet, and I slipped it on.

I got a bad feeling from the annoyingly pretty thing, and I felt somewhat obligated to look after it.

...

The next night with the bracelet still on my wrist, I ended up at a cheerleader swimming party. At least I think that's what it was.

Lois and Clark had cornered me, and explained that the high school cheerleaders were giving all the jocks some juice with meteor rock.

It was apparently making the jocks become completely devoted to the cheerleaders, and Chloe had taken a sip.

She was now Clark's official stalker, and we about to go search for a way to reverse the affects. By looking through a cheerleader called Mandy's bag.

The three of us were staring at Mandy's bag, whilst the Hawaiian themed party was being conducted.]

"Okay Clark," encouraged Lois. "Faux Prada bag, folder, showtime." "How straight forward." I remarked.

"Lois, I don't think-"

"Go!"

We both shoved Clark into the direction of Mandy, and I prayed that his acting skills were better than his ones at lying.

Clark began to talk to Mandy, but she then noticed Clark staring at us trying to head over to her bag. He then kissed her, allowing us to get closer.

However only a few seconds later, Mandy dragged Clark by the arm, flipping her bag over her shoulder. Me and Lois halted, and groaned in disbelief.

"Unbelievable."

...

We followed the two of them into the school gym, where Clark and Mandy were in a full out makeout session.

Mandy had her back to us, and Clark seemed to be full of compliments. "You're so strong!" gushed Mandy.

I rolled my eyes at the line, as it was disturbing enough with the noises. We quickly slipped through the doors, and hid nearby.

"Y-You're so beautiful," Clark stuttered, almost failing to reply. Mandy must have liked this, as she threw a towel directly in my face.

I threw it off, and tried to remain nonchalant.

After a few moments of awkwardness, somehow me and Lois ended up under a table, which had Mandy and Clark lying on it.

I bit my lip to suppress a laugh, as Lois had to shake off Clark's T-shirt. Clark threw the bag in our direction, and Lois quickly grabbed it.

Slowly we started to ease away from the table, and hurried out of a door. We entered some sort of boiler room, and came to a halt. "Gross." Cringed Lois. "Ew..." I shook, disgusted at what we had just had to witness.

Lois pulled the papers from the bag, but before she could read anything, someone whacked her across the head.

We both span around, and saw it was crazy Chloe. "I know what you're up to!" she spat. Lois dodged a blow, as we moved backwards.

"I went through this with Lana, and I'm not gonna go through this with you," exclaimed Chloe. Lois managed to dodge a few hits, but narrowly missed getting hit.

"Chloe-"

"Stay out of this Alex!"

Her threatening tone startled me, but I then reminded myself that this was not her. It was the juice talking, and we just had to keep her distracted.

"Do what?"

"Steal Clark!"

A couple of blows were exchanged, till Chloe was kicked into a nearby fire. She screamed in pain, and fell to the floor.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," we both apologized. "Are you okay Chloe?" I asked. Chloe gained a confused look, and took in her surroundings with surprise.

"What happened?" she pressed curiously. "What's going on?"

We stared up at the fire, and came to the conclusion that the heat from it obviously helped to reverse the effects.

...

"So, how far do you wanna go here?"

I cringed at the dirty words, as the three of us re-entered the gym. "Right about there would be great, thanks." Interrupted Lois.

"Yep, I've seen enough dirty for tonight," I agreed.

Clark quickly rushed over to us, and pulled his t-shirt back on. "Chloe are you okay?" he breathed. "Yeah, fine."

Mandy folded her arms, and seemed annoyed at what had just occurred. "I can't believe you Clark," she scowled, with her arms folded.

"Oh please." Scoffed Lois.

"You used chemicals to enslave your boyfriends, and take away their free will," I glared, disgusted at the level they had sunk to. "It's pitiful."

"I'm sick of being a distant second to a football," Mandy replied, not a hint of regret on her face.

"So you created a bunch of psycho nutjobs," noted Lois.

"No offense."

"None taken."

"W-What took you two so long?" Clark asked, now fully dressed. "It's a funny story!" I smiled, nodding awkwardly.

"They were attacked, by a crazy plumber." Said Chloe. I raised an eyebrow at the odd lie, but went along with it anyway. "Yeah."

Clark's eyes went wide at the comment, probably finding it a little strange. "Did you find the cure?" he asked, turning back to Lois and I.

"Yeah, we worked our own little experiment," Lois explained, much to the look on Clark's face.

"I kicked her into a furnace, and it turned her back." I admitted. "I think it might be the heat," I added.

"Just like Dan, when the gun heated up."

"Exactly."

"You guys?" Chloe spoke up, turning around. "Where's Mandy?"

Clark and Lois argued for a minute or two, before Mandy returned. "Guys!" called Chloe. "Guys!"

They turned back around to see Mandy, hands on her hips once more. "Where'd she go?" I frowned, finding it odd she would just walk out of a room and then come back into it.

"Hey!" "We were just talking about you."

"Yeah?"

"Well now you're gonna wish you never crossed me." Mandy threatened. I didn't like the look of seriousness on her face, and it seemed Mandy was being completely truthful.

"Yeah?" remarked Lois. "What are you gonna do, cheer us to death?" Lois's words would have been funny any other day, but the cheerleading squads drones decided to enter the room at that point.

With baseball bats.

"Oh great. Here comes the Love Squad." Lois commented, as the first few came in. Clark urged us all to leave, but we Lane twins never miss a fight.

We both sent about three flying to the ground, and Clark quickly rushed back in. He was asked if he had anymore explosions, but I surely didn't think it was literal.

I know it sounds insane, but as Clark stared at a hot pipe, it seemed to explode on will. I had only just caught him looking at it, and I could swear Clark must have had something to do with it.

The room began to fill with fog, which caused the men and Mandy to collapse on to the floor. I swallowed, as I knew Clark had something to do with that.

I had heard Chloe talk about these "meteor freaks," as she so subtlety put it. But was Clark hiding it from everyone? Did he have a power?

But even if he did, I knew I had no right to open my mouth and just spill. Clark must have not wanted to speak about it, as I was certain Chloe knew nothing of it.

She was not secretive, and closed off about him. Chloe was very talkative about Clark, which led me to believe she was in the dark.

Unlike his parents.

"What the hell was that?" Lois asked, pretty much summing up my whole thought basis at that moment.

"Guess the pipe must have broken or something." Clark replied, causing me to give out a quiet scoff.

"Pretty lucky huh?"

"Yeah. You better hope for that kind of luck tomorrow on the field." Nodded Lois in response, not too affected by what she had just seen.

...

"In the spirit of friendship, I was wondering if you could help me with a problem."

"Absolutely. What is it?"

"Well, it's two who's."

"Lois and Alex Lane."

...

The day following, everyone was at Clark's game. And who should I end up being seated next to? Lex Luthor.

Before the game had started, we had an interesting conversation. I had just settled down into my seat, when Lex spoke up, in a hushed tone.

"Clark came to me earlier, and asked me to call Metropolis University."

At Lex's words, I turned to face him. "He did?" I frowned, wondering what that meant. "What did he have you do?"

"He asked me to persuade them to reinstate your sister's acceptance, and send you a letter to try and get you to apply." Lex confessed.

I looked away from Lex, and stared at nothing in particular. We were most likely causing some disruption in his life, and to his secret.

It annoyed me slightly, as Clark had clearly seen me telling my father I wasn't going to university.

I turned back to Lex, and stared at him in confusion. "Why are you telling me this?" I questioned, a little alarmed at a Luthor confiding in me.

"Because I trust you, and you've noticed Clark's got a secret too."

I nodded at Lex's answer, still shocked that he went as far to say that he trusted me with that information.

I shot a smile at Lex, who seemed confused at the random action. "I'm not going to Metropolis University." I smirked jokingly, easing into my seat.

Lex smiled in understanding, seeming amused at what I was implying. I turned my attention to the soon to start game.

"I'm staying right here in Smallville."

...

After the Smallville Crows won the game, Lois and I made are way over to Clark. "She really likes him." I commented, having seen Chloe head off from him moments before.

"If you break her heart, I'll come back and I'll break your legs." Lois threatened Clark cheerfully, as we headed over to him.

Lois was headed off to university, and I had informed her earlier I wouldn't be joining her. She had understood, but of course, we had never been separated that long before.

"What do you mean come back?" Clark asked, feigning innocence. I bit my lip to hide a laugh, as I saw Clark glance at me as Lois said this.

"Apparently the dean got a call from a prominent benefactor, with the initials L.L." Lois explained knowingly.

"They did the white man power dance, and shazam, I'm officially a freshman!" Lois continued. "Well that's great." Clark nodded.

"What about you?" Clark asked, turning to me. "Figured I'd stay a while." I shrugged, brushing him off. "I already asked your parents."

Lois interrupted the talk, with a big grin on her face. "Uh, don't pretend you had nothing to do with it. Why would Lex call out of the blue on my behalf?" she questioned.

"Look, the important thing is you got in, and your leaving."

"Because that's what you wanted," Clark hesitated. "Right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get all broken up about it."

Lois turned to me, with her eyebrows raised. "Can't see why you'd wanna stay here." I chuckled, liking the irony in my sisters words.

"You know, if I could describe my time here in one word, it would be "weird." Lois informed us, having quite the point.

"I look forward to the relative normalcy of the big city." Lois nodded. "But don't worry," she eyed both me and Clark, "I'll visit."

"Is that a promise or a threat?"

Lois thumped Clark on the shoulder, and somehow didn't end up gasping in pain. "See you around, Smallville."

Lois pulled me into a tight hug, and I noted I wouldn't be seeing her for a little while. I was saddened by it, but we couldn't stick together like glue all the time.

"If he gets any weirder, call me okay?" she whispered.

"I promise."

Lois then headed off, leaving me alone with Clark. "So..." he trailed, a little awkwardly. I followed him down the pitch, figuring I could hitch a ride with him back to the farm.

"That's a nice bracelet."

I smiled gratefully at Clark, as he had been the first to notice it. "Thanks." I nodded. "So, you got any more games coming up?"

...;...


	5. Spell

**Jeremy Shane:** Thank you as always!

**Guest:** I haven't decided if she will end up with anyone, but it's funny you should say that... Oh and thank you I'm glad you like it.

**Brittany:** Thank you!

* * *

"What are you thinking about?"

"Tea Cosies."

I was trapped in Harleen's office once more, and she was drilling me for more information. She raised a confused eyebrow at my reply, while I just smiled at her reaction.

"May I ask why?" she smiled, patiently tapping her clipboard. I shrugged my shoulders carelessly, not completely of sure how to answer the question. "I've got no clue what they are, but I want one."

"You're quite odd Alex."

"And you're quite right Doc."

Harleen frowned, and brushed a loose piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. She bore a tightly lipped smile, as she was still getting used to my odd answers.

"Doc?"

"Yes."

Harleen shook her head in disbelief, and returned her focus to her clipboard. She seemed awfully focused on something on it, but she quickly looked back up.

"That'll be all for today Alex."

I was fast to head out, and I was out of the door in seconds. I emerged in the tiny waiting room, and Harleen appeared from behind me.

"Miss al Ghul, it's time for your appointment."

As I signed out at the front desk, I stole a wary glance at "Miss al Ghul." She was a healthy looking young woman, model tall, and had long brown hair that fell to her shoulders.

She plastered on a plastic fake looking smile, and taking a hold of her cream coloured purse, she made a move towards the office. But not before shooting a withering glare at me for staring, and letting out a feminine huff.

Let it be said I've hated that whore since before she ever even stepped foot in Gotham City. But nevertheless, I left the building with the intention of heading far away from, as I dibbed her at the time "the creep."

...

After a couple of weeks passed that wasn't short of freakiness, Lois had returned. A few weeks previously herself and Lana had roped me into helping them in organizing Chloe's surprise birthday party.

And with the witty commentary provided by my dear sister, Lana and I were at times wondering why she hadn't driven us insane yet. Once Lois had taken Chloe to Lana's, Clark and I chatted as we were stuck decorating.

"So where'd you go earlier?" Clark asked, as we were hanging up a few things. I squirmed uncomfortably, not really wanting to go into detail about my sessions with Harleen. "Around." I replied cryptically, not even looking Clark in the eye.

I just felt uncomfortable with the Harleen thing, as it was a part of my life I sort of just kept closed off. It was kind of like if I said it aloud, what happened on that island really did take place. When I thought about it, the whole thing sounded stupid. But was I ready to open up about something like that?

Clark continued to stare at me disbelieving the lie I had fed him. He did seem rather hard to figure out, and appeared to be hiding something. Clark always looked to be on edge when they talked, and when he spoke, he sounded as though he was choosing his words carefully. I smiled to myself, as that aspect of his personality reminded me of myself a little. Not sure of how to view the people in our lives, and hiding something under the surface. "I-Sometimes I go to a therapists office," I squirmed, noting by the shocked look on Clark's face that was not what he was expecting.

"Really?" he remarked, staring wide eyed. I nodded, and turned my gaze to him. "Not too long ago, myself and two friends were kidnapped. We were held for a few days, and-" I choked at the memory of Megan being shot, her body collapsing lifelessly beside me. "One of my friends was killed."

As I watched Clark stare sympathetically, I shook my head to myself. "I'm so sorry," Clark spoke softly, as I refused to look him in the eye. "Thanks." Most likely hoping to ease the tension, Clark held up a disco ball he had found in one of the boxes Lois had brought to the farm. "How should we go about putting this up?" he squirmed, causing me to chuckle lightly.

...

A few hours later, Lois, Chloe and I were called by Lana to a secluded area in the woods. At first I first nothing of it as we approached Lana, but her behaviour was rather concerning. She acting rather out of character, and didn't look to be herself.

Lois rushed ahead most likely to give Lana a good telling off, whilst Chloe and I trailed behind. "You know don't you?" I guessed, figuring there had been too many hints about there being a surprise party being thrown for Chloe. "Yeah." Replied Chloe, "I kinda doubted you were on the phone to Lois about throwing a party for your sponsor." "Y-For all you know, I could've been an alcoholic!" I defended pathetically, shaking my head at my own comment. "Whatever you say Alex." Chloe smirked, giving me an encouraging nod. We found ourselves reaching the spot where Lois and Lana were, so we hurried ahead.

"What party?" asked Chloe, flashing me a joking smile. "We wanted it to be a surprise." Lois explained, without mine and Lana's impute. "Oh you mean the party you've been planning for the last month?" laughed Chloe casually, causing Lois to share at her shockingly. Turning her gaze towards me, she opened her mouth. "Did you-" "No." I denied, already knowing what she was going to ask.

"You know about that?" Lois asked, still staring surprised at Chloe. "Oh, hello! Investigative reporter! Nothing gets past me." I chuckled lightly as she spoke, realizing it was a mistake to have even tried to have hid something from my very noisy cousin. "We were doomed from the start." I sighed mockingly. "Except why we're playing wood nymph, while there's a party waiting for me with my name on it." Chloe commented, taking in the surrounding area of the woods. "Yes," I paused, at a loss as to why Lana would bring us here, "why exactly did you bring us here Lang?" I frowned, casting my attention on her. "Then we'd better hurry." She smiled creepily, ignoring my question completely. I could tell even at that moment something was wrong. Lana was closely resembling a badly acted Disney villain, and seemed to be carrying herself more freely. She seemed more comfortable in her own skin, and acted as though everything was under her control. She flashed smiles all around, and although Lana was a pleasant girl, it was not something she did all the time.

The three of us stared at each other in confusion, as we were all finding Lana's behaviour rather weird. Lana pulled out four glasses from behind her and what appeared to be a bottle of alcohol, and she handed us each a glass. "A toast, in honour of this special night." Lana grinned, walking back to her original place.

"Alright!" cheered Chloe. Even Lois agreed, leaving me to attempt to be the voice of reason. "You know Clark's got that Princeton scout coming in, and he's probably holding down the fort at the farm-" I trailed off, as I realized my protests at the early start to drinking were going to go unheard. "He'll be fine!" Lois protested, waving me off with her free hand. I still worried though, as it sounded like it was an incredibly important opportunity for Clark, and a nice guy like him deserved to go to a college as fantastic as Princeton. "No matter how much time passes," Lana spoke whilst pouring the liquid into the glasses, as though reciting a long forgotten poem, "old friends are never forgotten."

"I'll drink to that."

I still felt wary of this, plus the situation was making me feel rather uncomfortable. I wasn't one for drinking, due to an embarrassing incident back in my junior year of high school, which I still blamed Lois for getting me grounded for.

"Cheers!" We all declared, as I decided to fake taking a sip. As the thunder crackled when everyone pulled their drinks from their lips, I gasped out loud as Lois and Chloe threw their heads back. However they soon returned to a normal stance, but appeared like Lana, strangely out of character.

"Madeline." Lana nodded at Chloe. "Brianna." "I'd like you both to meet Alexandra." She smiled with a twinkle in her eye, finally settling her gaze upon me. My heart jumped as she spoke my name, as I suspected from the dirty look she threw at my drink, she knew I had not taken the drink. Seemingly relaxed in my presence, Lana began to pace around me. Signalling at Madeline and Brianna to be quiet, she began to speak. "I was supposed to bring back one of my fallen comrades Beatrice Lux, but I suppose you'll have to suffice _Sita." _Lana chuckled, emphasising on the name Sita mockingly. "I'm Isabel by the way," she began, as though we were good friends. Why did she mention the name of that woman from the legend Clark told her about? And what, was Lana possessed or something? Before she had came to Smallville she would not have believed it, but now... "Which do you prefer?" Isabel asked, continuing to pace around. "W-W-Whaat?" I breathed, feeling my heart race beneath my chest. "Well you have many names you see," Isabel explained, "it all gets rather confusing."

"Some call you Sita, champion of the people, and others call you Vienna," Isabel laughed dryly at that part, "lover of one of the worst of them all. Blinded by love to see behind the mask of what he pretends to be for you." She mocked, shaking her head at her own comments. "Still, it begs the question," I started, gulping nervously at Isabel's hawk like appearance, "what are you talking about?" Isabel raised a brow at me, as though what I had asked was incredibly surprising.

"I guess you don't know yet," she muttered, looking rather disappointed as she frowned at my question. "Are you going to kill me?" "Oh no dear," Isabel scowled, nearing closer to me, "we can't have that."

"And why is that?"

"It's not your destiny to die at my hand Alexandra."

And that was the last thing I remembered, before everything went black.

...

"Alex?"

I woke up with a start, and surprisingly found myself on a haystack with Clark staring right at me. "What the heck happened?" I groaned, as Clark helped me up to my feet. I rubbed my head wistfully, as whatever Isabel had done to me seemed to make a lasting impression. "I-I don't know, one minute everything's fine, and then I woke up and everything is like this."

I was at the farm? How did I get there? I glanced around where I was, and sure enough I was up in Clark's little fortress. It looked as though Chloe's party had taken a turn on the rowdy side, as the farm looked as though it had been ravaged. And underneath the stack of hay, I was sure I could see a bra strap poking through. If that wasn't odd enough, I could see Clark was tugging on a pair of jeans whilst he was speaking to me. My eyes widened from the surprise, so I looked up before he could notice. "All I remember was Lana calling us girls into the woods, they somehow get possessed, and then I wake up here!" I continued, noticing it was daylight outside. What had happened last night? How could I have slept through all that?

"Hey," I remembered the Princeton scout suddenly, "what happened with that scout from Princeton?" From the grave look that appeared on Clark's face and the wreckage that was the barn, I could safely guess that things had not gone the way Clark had planned them to. Clark picked up a stray shirt that was lying somewhere, and buttoned it quickly up. "Not good," he replied simply. "Do you mind going with me to Lex's, see if he can help?" Figuring it was worth a shot considering the many connections I heard the Luthors' had, I nodded in response. "Sure."

...

We eventually arrived there by car, but even as we arrived in the mansion, I could not help but admire the grand design of it all. "Wow." I commented with wide eyes, as I followed Clark into a living room of sorts. It wasn't too big, but the expensive looking couches and the steel desk was a bit of a giveaway Lex sometimes stayed there. "Lex?" Clark called, as I shut the door behind us. Clark and I glanced at each other at the sound of light musical notes, and saw Lex playing a fast paced tune on a piano. "Can I talk to you a sec? I've got a big problem!" Clark began to pace beside the piano, but weirdly enough Lex didn't even look up. "I was supposed to meet this alumni from Princeton last night, but then Lois wanted to throw a party for Lois in the barn," I smirked at Clark's instinctive roll of the eyes at her name, "and the party got kinda out of hand, and the guy from Princeton showed up and I think I kinda blew it." "I hate to ask you this, but do you have any connections with Princeton?"

"Clark." I tapped him on the arm, and pointed to Lex. He didn't even look up once during Clark's speech, and appeared a little too focused on what he was playing. "Lex?" Clark called out in horror, as we neared closer and got a better look of Lex. His fingers were bloodied from what appeared to be from playing for a long period of time, and the piano notes were covered in blood. I covered my mouth to keep from gasping, as Lex looked up with a dazed expression of lack of sleep. "Lex what are you doing?" Following Clark's lead we hurried over to where he was sat on the stool, and attempted to pull him free. "Stop it!" ordered Clark. "I can't!" Lex replied. Having a sudden realization, whilst Clark tried to pull Lex free from the stool, I shoved the piano away towards the back of the room.

"Lex what happened?" I asked, as he continually played the music, but with just his fingers. "Lana." He gulped out. "You saw her too?" I stared as he began to stop, unable to comprehend what Isabel had caused Lex to do. "Yes."

...

Once we checked over that Lex was okay, Clark and hurried over to Lana's apartment. And sure enough as we burst inside Isabel was there in some rather raunchy clothing, holding a man I didn't recognise up with her hand. "Isabel no!" I yelled, as she flung the guy through a window.

Clark disappeared from the doorway where I last saw him, leaving me alone with Isabel. "Be seeing you." She smirked, before disappearing from sight.

...

The following day I was left with more questions than answers. My worries increased for Lois, Clark, Chloe and Lana, as I found drops of blood in the barn. I'd been searching for them all night, but I had come up empty.

What had happened to them? They all eventually returned with no memories of what occurred, but my curiosity over what happened peaked even more. My thoughts seemed to trail in that direction, as I sat down for breakfast with the Kents'. I chatted with ease with Martha, but my thoughts kept wandering back to her son. Why did he disappear when we were at Lana's apartment? How did the guy who had been flung through the window, who I later learned was called Jason Teague, not receive any back injuries considering the fall he took?

"Your dad is out there doing your chores." Martha scolded Clark, as I took a bite out of my toast. "I'm sorry, I guess I overslept." Clark apologized, as he settled himself in the kitchen. "Morning Clarkie." I grinned, sending him a wave. Clark mock glared at me for the use of "Clarkie", but funnily enough he seemed in rather good spirits today.

Jonathan then entered the house, looking rather bemused with himself. "Hey dad." Clark greeted cheerily, not noticing the odd look on his father's face. "Morning Mr Kent." I greeted. Acknowledging me with a polite smile and nod, Jonathan turned his attention to Clark. "Hey Clark," he began, "son, is there maybe a little something you'd like to tell your mother and me?" he asked, as he held up a black laced bra. I snorted at the sight of it, as I completely forgot I had seen it. "Where did that come from?" Martha asked, appearing rather shell-shocked. "Good question," I agreed, "where did that come from?" I teased, knowing from the short time I'd known Clark he was not the party boy type. "It was in the barn, in the hay." Jonathan answered, setting the object in question down.

Clark stammered a little, as though he was trying to think up a good excuse for what it had been doing in the barn. "Clark."

"It was magic!" Clark claimed, turning to his mother desperately, to probably save the embarrassment. "I'm sure it was," I teased, earning myself a roll of the eyes. "No! I mean it really was!"

"Look I should not have thrown this party without talking to you guys, I know that. But it was the way things spun out of control, it was Lana!" I started to chuckle, as Clark struggled to explain what happened. "Well it wasn't Lana exactly, she was possessed by a witch! Who then cast a spell on us, that's what happened!" I looked between Clark's parents, and could see they were most definitely not convinced by Clark's story. "Right Alex?" he asked, as all eyes focused on me. "Yeah!" I nodded in defence, not seeing that my impute would convince them. "Son, witches and spells and magic? I know this is Smallville, but-"

Clark pulled Jonathan away from the table to tell him something, but I couldn't help but get the feeling they moved because I was there. "So," I turned to Martha, offering a friendly smile, "do you always make such great coffee?"

...


End file.
